


Remember When

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Heartbeats [28]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe isn't confiding in Aubrey or Beca, F/F, Fat Amy is of course her wonderful self, Lost and confused Chloe, More adult decisions then ever made in College, New Bellas are shocking, New love, Past Loves, Past Memories, Patient Beca, Ready to commit Beca, Stacie tries to be there for Chloe, Stronger trust grows from broken trust, Stubborn Aubrey, Waiting Aubrey, broken trust, present times, uso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: A love story told in memories.  A love story that is ever growing.  A love story that is everlasting. A love story that is timeless.





	1. Recalling Past Mistakes

_Remember when ..._

_Remember when we first met? Remember when our eyes met the first time? Remember our first vocal words to one another? Remember the spite in both of our voices towards one another? Remember the give and take? Remember when we finally craved? Remember when we finally gave in? Remember the warmth of our hugs? Remember the warmth of our kisses? Remember how real our love was? Remember how heartbreaking we had to say goodbyes to one another? Remember the loneliness we felt apart? Remember the struggle to stay on our chosen paths? Remember what we promised?_

_Remember when ..._

Her eyes met yours. You found sheer love shining through. It was like no time had passed at all since the last time you two saw one another. Your heart sung bright once more. A warm smile lit your lips. She makes her way over to you. She barley pays attention to the other girls whom want to greet her. Your breath hitched as she stops in front of you.

"May I?" Her soft voice spoke.

You silently nod. She is soon in your arms once more. For once the other girls aren't turning this hug into a group hug. Even Chloe is staying away. This is just between the two of you. You tighten your hold on her body as you just accepted her essence back. "I missed you." You whisper.

"I love you." She replies as she nestles even more in your embrace. You felt tears roll down your cheeks as you nuzzle into her neck.

Both of you pull away from the hug.

You move away as you got yourself back together. You had to remain strong. There was still things that need to done separately before you two can be joined together. You knew this. You accepted this. You agreed to this. You knew that this separation was just for a little while. That you two had a life time to be side by side.

As the girls pull her away from you; you just wrap your arms around your waist. You wanted to be on the outside. Simply watching her. Watching her bond with the girls once more. You felt Chloe beside you.

"Aubrey ..." Her soft voice spoke.

You shake your head. "Not now Chloe. Not here." Your eyes never leaving Beca.

You felt Chloe's hand on your arm. "Tonight?"

"Maybe." You didn't want to make any promises. Just in case you couldn't bare it. Just in case you needed to be alone with your thoughts.

Beca's eyes lifted to meet yours. The knowing in them speak volumes.

Stacie says something that you didn't catch but it did manage to have Beca turn her attention onto her.

_Remember when ..._

Beca is in front of you once more. She reaches over and gently takes your hand from your waist. "We are sharing a room together." She begins to lead you down the hallway. You blink as you realized that you missed an entire conversion.

"The hotel ..." You begin.

"... is all booked up. The girls are bunking together. You and I together. Chloe and Stacie. So on and so on." Beca replied.

"The girls know that Chloe and I share. After all we had lived together throughout college." You spoke low. "I thought you would want to be with Fat Amy."

She stops and turns to face you. Her eyes lifted to meet yours. "The others know we are in a good place together. They know that we won't kill one another sharing a hotel room." She gently squeezed your hand. "They know that we are close to one another. Don't push me away." Her gentle eyes pleaded with you.

You couldn't deny her. You couldn't deny your own heart. You squeezed her hand back. "Okay." You got out in a breath.

"Chloe is in the room to the right of us." Beca began walking after the other girls. You walk beside her as she guides you towards the elevator that would take you to your room. You were relieved that the elevator was too full for everyone. Beca held back. You saw that Chloe stepped aside also.

"We'll have a group meeting in a few hours everyone." Chloe spoke up before the elevators doors slid shut. The other girls smiled and nodded.

Once the doors closed your view of the other girls you watched as Chloe pressed the button for the elevator next to the one that took the girls upwards. "I want us three to have a small meeting before we join the other girls." She leaned against the wall with her arms across her chest. She looked into your eyes then over at Beca.

Beca nodded. "Give us time to unpack. Then come to our room."

Chloe looked into your eyes. You silently nodded once. You couldn't find your voice. The warmth of Beca's hand was in yours. You drew in her warmth.

The elevator door slid silently open. Chloe led the way into it. It was a relief that only you three were in it. You prayed that no one else would enter before you arrived on your assigned floor. You moved closer to Beca. You weren't ready to lose any contact with her body quite yet. You were relieved that she felt the same.

Chloe looked sideways at you as Beca slid the card key to your door. She smiled softly before she entered her and Stacie's room. You turn back to look into Beca's soft and understanding eyes. Your hand was still tucked in hers. She leads you into the room.

"Beca." You whisper at the sight of the bed.

"So I planned ahead." Beca gently laughed under her breath.

There was soft rose petals covering the bed spread. You found candles at both of the side tables of the king size bed. You knew that the scent was your favorite. Your head turned to face her open one.

"I love you." She breathed out as she lifted her hands to cup your face.

You wrap your arms around her waist. Pulling her gently against you. Lowering your face until your lips were inches away. Resting your forehead against hers. "I missed you." You tried to keep the sob in your chest. You couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Her soft and compassionate eyes spoke her unspoken words. She gently closed the distance between your lips. Capturing and slipping her tongue into your mouth gently. She pulled you into the most gentlest and loving kiss of your life.

You poured all your love into the kiss. You just breathed in her essence. You just welcomed her back in your physical arms once more. You wished and prayed that she would never leave them. But you knew that life would pull her away from you. You try to gather the strength to stand on your own when she isn't touching you physically. 


	2. Some Stress

You felt yourself being guided to fall gently back. Feeling the comfortable mattress underneath your back. You pressed into the kiss even more. Loving having her body weight fully against yours once more. Your right hand left her waist; and traveled upwards until you felt her smooth warm skin.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against yours. "I don't want to rush."

Your fingers slightly trace her cheekbone and jawline. "I need you now."

She lowered her head to met your mouth with her own. You sighed into the gentle kiss. Allowing her to lead where this was going. Allowing her to sooth your soul that although you two won't become one  _right this second_  that you will be later on that night. You just allowed yourself to enjoy being in her arms once more after such a long time.

Your eyes drifted open as her lips left yours. You gaze into her soft brown eyes. "I have missed you." You whispered tracing her lips and jaw bone.

She scooted a little closer. "I have missed you." She husked out. She looks meaningfully into your eyes. "I love you."

Searching her eyes you read the sheer truth shining. Relaxing. "I love you." You husked out as you felt her warm hands on your cheek bone. "Ever so much."

She rests her head against yours. You stare into her eyes as you saw the sheer love and longing shining through. You knew your eyes shined just as brightly.

**Chloe and Stacie's room**

"How long are you going to give them?" Stacie sat down on the bed closets to the window. She raised her right eye brow at the red head whom was unpacking her suitcase.

"Beca told me to go in an hour." Chloe said as she pulled out her favorite red dress. She walked to the closet. She hung the dress up on a hanger. Turning back to her friend. "You did tell the girls not to get too excited about seeing them together right?" She had a small warning in her voice.

"Hey Chloe. The girls love them just as much as we do. They won't do anything to destroy what they have." Stacie gently reassured her redhead older friend. "They learned their lesson with that group hug a few years ago."

Chloe sighed deeply. "I know they have." She had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "It's just ..."

"Beca and Aubrey. I know." Stacie sighed deeply herself. "The girls are just as protective of them as we are.  
She reassured the older red head once more.

Chloe walked over and sat next to Stacie on the bed. "It's good to be all back together again." Chloe rested her head on Stacie's shoulder. "I have missed this." She sighed.

Stacie rested her head on top of the red heads. "I have also." She thought about her life. "We need to make more of a practice for a reunion. We shouldn't have to wait for new Bellas to invite us back to have a reunion of  _our_ Bellas."

A small frown found its way to Chloe's face.

"What is it?" Stacie eyed her friend.

"I don't really trust the new croup." Chloe shook her head. "They contacted me because I told Aubrey and Beca that I had more time to deal with future reunions for the Bellas at Barden." She sighed. "I'm glad I had the for sight."

Stacie had a bad feeling. "What's going on Chloe?"

"I just wanted our Bellas to have a reunion so bad that I jumped at this chance too." Chloe's kept forward. She breathed in deeply. "I think I should have said no to this Barden reunion. I should have planned our Bella reunion myself. We don't need to be reunited at Barden to be truly reunited." Chloe shook her head.

Stacie placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder "Perhaps our Bellas can help this new croup. They are after all Bellas."

"I just don't want Aubrey to be upset over the Bellas." Chloe whispered more to herself.

Stacie heard Chloe clearly through. "Even if the new Bellas aren't with us ... doesn't mean we lose  _our_ Bellas. Aubrey understand this." She was so happy that Aubrey had Beca in her life; and her heart. That no matter what happened to the Barden Bellas that it wouldn't destroy Aubrey Posen.

Chloe turned her head to smile into her younger friend's eyes. "You are correct Stacie. Aubrey understands this. Now that she has Beca she can let go of the new Bellas and leave that to the future."

"She has you also. Us girls too." Stacie reminded Chloe.

Chloe nodded. She stood up to finish unpacking.

**Beca and Aubrey's room**

"I wish we didn't have to get together with the girls tonight." She said tracing your cheek bone. "We'll make it an early night. Just dinner. The girls can have their wild fun without us." She smirked.

"We can stay with the girls. We haven't all been together for a long time." You sighed deeply. "We need to stay with the girls." You said forcefully to convince not only her but yourself. You were lying.

A frown creased her mouth. "I want to spend tonight with you. I don't want you stressed out or seriously drunk. I don't want that for myself either." She smiled. "I did plan ahead after all."

"Lets see how dinner goes. I don't want the girls not to think that I don't want to spend time with them." You sat up.

You felt her sit up. You wrap your arms around your waist. You felt her breathe against your skin. "They love you Aubrey. They would understand that you need some relaxation before going full swing."

"I'm in my mid twenties." You growl low in your throat. You stood to your feet and paced the length of the room. "I'm not old. I don't need to rest up to get into full party swing?" You glare over at her.

"I didn't mean it that way." She looks at you calmly. "Aubrey; don't do this." She softly says. "Please."

You felt your stomach start to rumble. Trying to take a few calming breathes. Closing your eyes as you fought to keep your system under control. This was not how you wanted to spend your limited time with her. You needed to calm down. The tension built even higher before. You felt her arms around you and you were pulled into her chest. Resting your head against her neck you breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry." You whisper as you felt a tear roll down your cheek.

"I love you." She breathed into your skin.

You relaxed in her arms. Nuzzling into her skin you breathed in her essence fully.

Knock Knock

You gently pull away. "That must be Chloe." You moved towards the bathroom. Turning back to face her. "I love you." You say before going into the bathroom; shutting the door gently behind you. Leaning back against it as you gathered yourself together once more. Why did you allow yourself to go to that place? There was no need for you to put your walls up? To make yourself so stressed that you would have been sick. Why did you allow yourself to fall apart?

"Hey Becs." Chloe's over joyed voice sounded behind the door. You could tell your best friend was trying to put on a act. You knew she could feel the tension in the room. The tension that you yourself have caused.

You didn't hear Beca greeting. You couldn't clearly hear Chloe any longer. You sighed as you pushed off the door and walked towards the sink. It was time to put yourself back together. You were not going to destroy this reunion for yourself; or Beca.

Opening the door after making sure some of the redness was removed from your face; you found Chole sitting in the desk chair with a small soft smirk on her lips. "Hey Chloe." You smiled as you sat next to Beca on the end of the bed. You felt her arms wrap around your body. Resting your head on her shoulder you looked at your redhead best friend.

Chloe's smirk left her face. "I'm sorry for stressing you out." She looked you straight in the eyes with her open and compassionate eyes

You frowned gently. "You aren't stressing me out Chlo." You whisper. You felt Beca's hand gently running smoothing circles on your back. "I'm just tired is all. I've been over working for the past few weeks is all."

"Your dad still trying to get you to quite the Lodge?" Chloe's eyes turned firely.

You shook your head. "No. Dad actually is encouraging me in my work at the Lodge. He has come to see me more." You smile softly. "He's actually told me that he's proud of me. That he's proud that I found something that won't honesty kill me before I which his age."

Chloe's eyes soften. "Bree that's wonderful." She smiled.

You felt Beca rest her head against your shoulder. "That's great baby." She whispered.

"But why are you overworking?" Chloe tilted her head quizzing. Her eyes shifted between you and Beca. You knew she knew the truth. "Bree ..."

You shook your head. You felt Beca slightly stiffen next to you. You turn to meet her eyes. "No worries." You whisper. Leaning forward and capturing her lips with yours for a small but meaningful kiss. When you break the kiss and look back at your redhead friend you found Chloe looking out the window. "I enjoy my work at the Lodge. I honesty got caught up in helping a few people out ... and I just realized that recently how much I have honesty overworked myself." Her eyes had returned to met yours as you spoke. "I just honesty just realized how much stress I was under a few days ago." You turn your eyes to met Beca's. "The earlier moment was the first time I went there? I never was close during any of this. I promise."

Beca nodded. She gently raised her right hand and gently stroked down my cheekbone and jaw line. "I love you."

You felt a small smile make a way to your lips. You leaned into her touch. "I'll take it more easier." You sighed. "I promise."

Beca looked deeply into your eyes.  _We are not finished with this. Not by a long shot._ You read correctly.

You turn back to face your redhead best friend. "Why did you really want this meeting before we get with the rest of the girls?" You lean into Beca. "It can't just because of me." You could tell that Chloe was trying to hide something from you. You sat a little taller. "Out with it Beale."

You felt Beca tense next to you as she kept a firm eye on the side of your face.

Chloe breathed in deeply. "I just don't want you expecting too much from these Bellas Bree. I mean they aren't our Bellas." She looked between you and Beca. "They started Barden two years  _after_ Beca herself graduated."

You felt something die within you. "They are still Bellas'." You firmly said.

A small ding ranged out before anything else could be said. Chloe sighed as she pulled out her cell. She frowned darkly as she tapped a few times before she tossed her cell onto the desk. She looked over at us. "Sorry work." She said in a strained voice.

"Liar." You growled low in your throat. You felt Beca's gentle but firm hand on your back. Trying to ease your tense muscles.

Chloe blinked as she looked into your eyes. "You are right Bree. It's not work. It's just something I don't want deal with right now." Wrapping her arms across her chest. "I promise that I'll share what is going on ... just can it wait until after we perform?" She pleaded.

You stood to your feet. Walking over and kneeling in front of your best friend. You rest your head on her knees as your arms touch her crossed arms. "I'm always here for you Chlo." You softly say as you look into her tired and hurt eyes. "Always." You promised.

"I know." She whispered as she stared into your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a series of stories that I plan on writing. Mitchsen is the main focus. But expect a lot of focus on Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy also. I have decided to keep Aubrey still running the lodge ... I actually have her father behind her 100%. I'm having Beca a lot better at recognizing her inner most feelings; and those that are the closets to her. Beca will of course still have issues with recognizing other people's feelings towards her *even with her graduated from Barden and well into her music career*.


	3. Recalling Past Mistakes

"Morning." You blink your burly eyes looking into her soft brown ones. Your hand rose and traced her jaw line. She smiles gently as she leans into your hand. "Morning." She repeated.

A small frown lit your lips. "I'm sorry." You husked out.

She blinked. "There's nothing to be sorry for love."

"I ruined all your plans." You whispered. Your hand lowered from her face.

"No you didn't." She denied.

You sat up and moved away from her. Missing her warmth. "You planned a very romantic evening for us. For us to be together once more. As one." You shook your head. "I had to ruin it by being all sleepily. I shouldn't have drank that wine."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around your waist. Her thin body against yours. "You only had four sips. Tiny sips Aubrey." She rested her chin on your right shoulder. "You were completely exhausted. You still are." She nuzzled into your neck. "I'm not disappointed that we didn't become one last night." She gently cupped the bottom of your jaw, and ever carefully twisted your neck so you were looking deeply into her eyes. "We are one. We have always been one. We don't need to be  _inside_  each other to feel it." Her lips met yours. She relaxed into her kiss as you felt her truth.

She gently broke the kiss and moved so she was sitting in your lap. Your hands moved to rest against her lower back; and her face. She rested her forehead against yours. "I love you." You whisper.

"I love you." She whispered back.

**Barden: Beca's Freshmen Year**

You stormed into the living space of your shared apartment with Chloe. You glared into Chloe's blue eyes as she simply smirked. "Whatever you are playing at Chloe Beale I won't allow it to go any ..."

Chloe just calmly looked up into the angry fiery eyes of her best friend. "I knew that would get to you." She leaned back against the couch. "You are just jealous that it was I whom have caught Beca singing in the showers."

"You invaded her personal space. NAKED!" You growled. You quickly moved so you were standing in front of the sitting Chloe; leaning forward so you were invading your best friend's personal space. "Not only were you naked Chloe; but so was Beca! I'm very sure the very  _first_ thing that entered that poor girl's mind was that you were going to rape her!"

Sudden realization entered Chloe's wide blue eyes. "Oh my God. I wasn't thinking. Honestly Aubrey I wasn't thinking. As soon as I heard the wonderful notes of a voice that I knew would fit so well within the Bellas I was just so happy. I left Tom without a word and found the stall where that voice was. When I jerked the curtain aside and saw Beca ... I was in awe." She shook her head. "I didn't look at her body. I was fully looking into her eyes ... her soul. I just  _knew_ that Beca Mitchell was destined to be in the Bellas. That she  _needed_  the Bellas. So I ordered her to sing with me ... and I ordered her to be at the audition." She felt a chill through her body. "Tom poked his head around the corner."

"Your boy sex toy saw Beca?!" You pushed your body hard into Chloe's. Your anger at her only grew. Your trust in her was shattered. You felt her shaky hands on your arm; and on the side of your neck. "How could you." You whispered.

"I wasn't thinking." Her eyes look into your eyes. Into your soul. You knew that she understood that she destroyed the trust you had in her. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes lowered.

You pushed away from her. You had to get away from her. Before you killed her. You folded your shaking arms across your waist. Your stomach was tumbling violently. "You must protect her." You stared at the broken hearted redhead. You knew that you and she would manage to work through this break of trust. That the newer trust that you will gain will be deeper then what you had before. You two just had a rough road ahead of you was all. You didn't want to lose her. How could you. When Chloe Beale truly was the first friend you ever had made in your life. "You must learn that although you yourself don't have personal boundaries. Other people  _do_."

Chloe's eyes lifted to meet your own. She silently nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" _If_  Beca makes the Bellas. You are not getting her for Hood night." You growl. "I'll do it."

Chloe silently nodded.

"You will inform Tom that if he ever looks funny at Beca. Or if he ever dreams of telling his buddies about Beca then I'll end him." You breathed through your nose as you stared into your redheaded best friend's eyes.

"Tom isn't that kind of guy." Chloe spoke. "But I'll make it very clear." She read my eyes correctly.

"Chloe you are not to fantasize about Beca." You said in a deadly tone.

She gulped. "I promise. I wouldn't do that to Beca." She swallowed. "I'm straight."

You just raised your right eye brow.

"But what I did to her was so wrong. I promise you that I won't even dream about her." She rushed on. She went silent.

"I just can't believe you." You shook your head. You turn to go back to your bedroom. You stopped at her quiet voice.

"Are we ever going to be as close as we were again?" The heartbreak broke your soul.

You couldn't answer. You silently walked into your bedroom and shut the door quietly.

**Chloe and Stacie's Room**

"Hey Red what's troubling you?" Stacie quizzed as she noticed that her best redheaded friend was lost in thought over at the window. Chloe had seemed to be lost in thought a lot lately. She had grown concerned a few weeks back. But she knew not to press Chloe ... she'll share when she's ready.

Chloe sighed deeply. "I was thinking of when I informed Aubrey that Beca was going to try out for the Bellas."

Stacie knew the story. Beca told her all about it a few weeks after they became friends. She also knew how guilty Chloe felt about the how ordeal. "I bet you never pulled that sort of stunt again." She spoke in a lighthearted tone. Her fists were clenched in between her legs. She tired to calm her raw temper down. She knew Chloe fully felt guilty over her actions that day. Sides she fully knew that Chloe and Aubrey's closeness was strained since then. It didn't seem like the two best friends ever found the sound footing that they had before Beca came into the picture. Which wasn't a negative here. Beca pulled them together more tightly. "What you did was so wrong Chloe. You really scared Beca."

Chloe's body stiffen. Keeping her gaze firmly out of the widow. "Don't you think that I don't know that?" She said in a low strained voice.

"Not everyone is comfortable with their bodies. Not everyone is comfortable walking around naked." Stacie couldn't let this go. She knew that this was years past. That Aubrey had taken Chloe to task. But; she fully knew Beca herself still hadn't talked to Chloe about this.

Chloe remained silent.

Stacie stayed silent. She simply watched her red headed best friend's body language. Something was going on with Chloe. It wasn't just past memories and past mistakes with Beca. Something else was eating away inside that redheaded of hers. She stood to her feet and made her way to stand opposite the red head at the window. What she found broke her heart. Chloe was fighting a inner battle and she was trying desperately not to allow anyone else to know.

**The Bar**

"Thanks for meeting me away from the rest of the girls." Jessica looked into the eyes of Fat Amy.

"So you noticed it too?" Fat Amy nodded solemnly.

Jessica silently nodded. "Something is going on with this Barden Bella's reunion that Chloe isn't telling us." She picked up the glass and took a sip of whisky. She tucked it under her chin as she relaxed in the chair. "I mean I know that really the captains should be in the know of this stuff."

"We have all graduated Barden The captainship doesn't really apply here." Fat Amy growled under her throat.

Jessica smirked. "You want to tell Aubrey that?"

"Hell no." Fat Amy shook her head. "Aubrey has calmed down a bunch since she released control over to Beca. But she is still our scary Cap." She was very loyal to her friends.

"Sides you really don't want to get on Beca's bad side. Insulting Aubrey and I feel you will be digging your own grave." Jessica nodded in a sage manner.

Fat Amy smirked. Raising her shot glass. "To the beautiful Bella captains. May those three always be able to run our blessed lives." She chugged the shot down quickly.

Jessica took her own sip. Lowering the glass back to the table. "But seriously Amy. I feel like there is more behind this Barden reunion that is stressing Chloe out. I'm 100% sure that she hasn't confided in either Aubrey or Beca about her concern."

Fat Amy nodded. "Tall red is trying to protect Aubrey a little while longer. But I'm sure that it is all going to hit the shit fan the moment we go to Barden." She leaned back in the chair her eyes locked firmly on her friend's. "But I feel that there is more that Red is hiding. Not concerning the Bellas." She sighed deeply.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two friends.

"When do you think Aubrey and Beca are finally going to seriously tell us that they are together?" Fat Amy shook her head with a small smirk. "It's been eight years all ready. Us girls all ready know they have done the dirty with each other."

Jessica frowned darkly.

Fat Amy sighed. "Us girls all ready know those two are soulmates." She lifted up her shot glass once more. Forgetting she had chugged it down. She sighed as she realized her mistake. "I know Aubrey is more shy on where relationship is concerned. But by now she must realize that us girls will take the news calmly. Leave them peacefully to live their lives in love."

"I think Aubrey is just waiting. Waiting for Beca." Jessica's face had relaxed at Fat Amy's words.

Fat Amy's right eyebrow rose.

"Aubrey doesn't want Beca to give up her music career." Jessica pointed out.

"And Aubrey is much more at home at the Lodge. Where it is very peaceful." Fat Amy nodded. "Damn it doesn't she understand that Beca's home is with her."

"Aubrey doesn't want to be selfish." Jessica breathed. "She'll wait a life time to make sure Beca lives her dream."

"I need to have a serious talk with Beca." Fat Amy growled as she raised her hand for the waitress to bring another shot her way.

"It's not our place to make Beca aware of this. Which I fully believe Beca is fully aware of this. It's up to her to convince Aubrey that she could create music at the Lodge at Aubrey's side. That she can pick and choice where she DJ's ... and when she goes on tour." Jessica explained. "But it's up to Aubrey to realize that happily ever after is in their future."

Fat Amy shook her head. "Aubrey Posen is one stubborn woman. So is Beca Mitchell." She frowned. "I have a feeling that they may be in a forever stalemate."

"I have a feeling that Beca will win in the end." Jessica stood to her feet.

"Leaving all ready?" Fat Amy raised a questioning brow.

"I need to use the restroom. Order another whiskey for me ... plus make sure they bring over the chips and dip." She strolled towards the restroom.

**Aubrey's and Beca's room:**

You look into her half closed relaxed eyes. "How soon after the reunion do you have to leave?" You simply couldn't keep the question from popping out. Every single time that you knew that she had leave you ... you swore to yourself that you wouldn't ask her to vocally put the time limit of your time together. But every single damn time you break your promise.

"There's nothing planned." She smiled easily. "So I was thinking after all the girls go back home. You and I go to the Lodge." She traced her finger on your throat.

"I would love that." You smiled softly. But you didn't allow yourself to fully relaxed on this news. After all you knew that the world would take her from you. It always did.

She scooted closer. "Aubrey I told my manger that I'm not touring right after the Bellas reunion. That I'm taking some personal time." Her lips captured your own. She pulls away but rests her forehead against yours. Her eyes staring into yours. "I have missed you so much Bree. I want to be with you."

_For a time. But my soul belongs out in the world. Away from you._

"I want to be with you also." You softly spoke over the truth that was running around your soul. The truth that was always left unspoken between the two of you. But the truth that you both lived by.

She sighed as she searches your eyes. "You and I  _need_  to have a long soul to soul talk. But not until we get to the Lodge."

You swallow around the lump.

She moves an inch and captures your lips with hers. Her tongue crawled into your mouth. You felt her love and need for you through her kiss. You relaxed in her love. Your soul rested in knowing that no matter what you were not going to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost started the very first memory with Aubrey's father coming to the Lodge to talk with Aubrey (and I was going to put in where he tells Aubrey that he was proud of her for living her life the way she needed to at the Lodge). But I wasn't quite ready for that memory to come in play quite yet so early in the story. Sides I feel that a memory of when Mr. Posen first learns that Aubrey is dating Beca would be a better first memory of Aubrey's father.
> 
> But I did want to include a memory in this chapter. So I decided to write the reaction on if Aubrey had learned through Chloe what Chloe did to Beca in the shower ... you know the infamous shower scene ... to get Beca to audition for the Bellas. I have a feeling that Aubrey would have a very strong reaction to Chloe not respecting someone's personal boundaries.
> 
> I wanted a serious strain on Aubrey and Chloe's friendship ... in order to make it tighter and firmly based on trust. The shower scene was the most perfect cannon scene that I could think of that I know fans would recall.


	4. Intoned To One Another

Leaning into her wet body you allowed her to massage the soap into your skin. You lowly moaned your pleasure of her skin against your skin. Even just the simply act of just showering with one another ... without being totally inmate was peaceful to you. You relaxed as you allowed her fingers promising that you would find the time to be one again. Many many times before she must leave you once again.

Feeling her silky lips on your wet cheek. Feeling her body pressed against yours. Your eyes slip closed as you shut your brain off once more ... and just allowed her soul to relax your soul once more. You needed this. You knew she knew that you needed this. You sighed against her skin. "I have missed you." You breathed out.

"I have missed you." She whispered in your ear. "I have longed for you."

Your soul melted at these words. Your eyes drifted open to meet hers. "I want you."

"I want you too." She breathed. Her fingers gently tickled your skin. "But now isn't the time."

You slightly stiffen as you realized that you caused this prevention.

"Baby." She gently sighed out as her fingers slowly massaged your tight back and stomach. You mewled as you allowed your body to relax one more. You felt her lips on your skin once more. She gently kissed down your right cheekbone ... underneath your lips ... up your left cheekbone ... and finally against your forehead.

You wrap your arms around her as you simply held her against you. The warm water gently covering the both of you. You nuzzled into her neck as you relaxed being with her once more.

**Poolside**

"So are they going to join us at all today?" Jessica tilted her head backwards toward where Chloe was laying in the lounge chair.

Chloe tilted her head and looked over her sunglasses; "No." She simply replied.

"Are we going to see them at all before we have to do this whole Barden reunion thing?" Jessica pressed. She shrugged at Chloe's slightly dark look. "Hey I personally have seen either one of them in a little over a year. I just miss them is all. I mean I pretty much have to leave after the reunion."

Chloe sighed. "They should be joining us once more tomorrow." She understood where her friend was coming from. But she didn't want any pressure to be put on Aubrey or Beca to have to hang around with them when they weren't ready to was all.

Jessica was about to speak once more when she was suddenly sipping out water. She looked down and found a smirking ... but a firmly serious Stacie in front of her. She decided to drop the subject. She slid into the water, "Two can play." She smirked as she shoved a wave of water right into Stacie's face.

Chloe laughter lit up the air.

Stacie happily returned the water back. She was pleased that Chloe was ready to honesty relax. She could tell by Jessica's eyes that the other girl realized it too.

Fat Amy watched the water fight from her place underneath the diving board. She consider going over and adding her own massive waves to the two girls. But she quite enjoyed relaxing where she was and watching her friends have fun. There would be time for massive water fights later.

The other girls were either sun bathing themselves ... or sitting in the hot spa. They are were enjoying being with one another again as a group. Well minus two members. But they fully understood that those two very important members would be joining them soon enough.

Chloe watched the younger women having fun. She flashed back to seven years ago when Aubrey and her were recruiting. When all the former Seniors Bellas (which was the entire group minus her and Aubrey ... graduated). Well some of them didn't graduated ... they continued onto their masters ... but they couldn't compete any longer as collegiate. So that meant for Aubrey and her senior year they had to recruit new Bellas. They decided to try to find mostly freshmen and sophmores. That way after they graduated then their Bellas could still continue. Chloe was pleased to see that their hopes and dreams came to pass. Chloe didn't want to think what her life would have been like without these women in her life. She knew no matter what ... this group of Bellas would always be together well into their elderly years. They were truly family.

Chloe glanced over to the hotel and privately smiled. It took close to a full year for Aubrey to fully realize it. But when she did ... it was a beautiful moment. Her eyes moved back to the book she was reading. Or trying to read. Her thoughts were all over the map. Which wasn't unusual for her. But the older she got she realized sometimes she wished her thoughts weren't always all over the map during most of her most serious forks in the road of life.

Fat Amy kept her eyes firmly glued on the red headed whom was trying desperately to relax in the lounge chair with a book.  _If she doesn't confide in Aubrey and Beca soon then I don't know if Red will manage whatever is truly troubling her._  She started to plan on how to ... not to force to say ... but to get Chloe to finally confide in her two captains with whatever is weighing on her soul. Without fear of troubling an all ready troubled Aubrey Posen.

**Summer before Beca's Sophomore Year**

You rested your head on Beca's shoulder as the train speed down the tracks. "I'm so glad that I get to spend the summer with you." You softly spoke. You felt her arm gently squeeze your hip.

"I'm glad we decided to take the train." She kissed the side of your face. "There was no way we could sit this close on a plane." She gently laughed.

You smirked. "I think we would have gotten so many dirty looks when I do this all the time." You lick her neck and gently suck on it. You hear her hiss; and you feel her body tighten in enjoyment.

"There would be no way that either one of us would be able to saddle one another on a plane." She hissed out. Her steamy eyes met yours within an inch.

You leaned in to meet her lips with your own. Gently biting her lip as you pulled away. Resting your head on her shoulder once more. "I'm so relaxed like this."

She rested her chin on your head. "I'm too." Her body relaxed as she sighed happily.

"Do you remember that Ellen episode where she came out." You sighed into her shoulder.

"Yeah ..." Her voice was an amused curious. "Don't tell me that you came out that way." She looked down into your up lifted eyes.

You squinted.

She looked deeply into your soul. "I would have loved to have been there if that was the case." She smirked. "Personally I would be the one rushing up to you; and simply pulling you into a tight hug."

"I wish you were there when I first came out." You sighed. "It was too my parents. I was sixteen. I just couldn't live the lie. The first huge lie that I was expected to live. I just couldn't do it." You felt her warm squeeze. "My parents took it well."

"My mom and step dad were wonderful when I came out. My dad." She sighed deeply. "He didn't even try to stop Shelia from blasting me with every foul word she knew. He simply looked into my eyes and distanced himself then ever before in my childhood."

Your right hand rose up to gently stroke the side of her face. "I love you Beca Mitchell. Your mom and your step father; whom is truly your real father; loves you very much." You knew she was accepting your truth; she wasn't trying to hide behind her protective walls.

"I'm going to let him pay for my college tuition and my dorm room." She husked out. "At least he agreed that mom doesn't have to shell out any hard money for that. Besides the college fund she set up at my birth." Fire entered her eyes. "My mom was the one who started my college fund when she learned she was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with that. He didn't put any money in when he was living with us. Or after he left us." Anger laced her voice. "But in the middle of my senior year he ordered me that he would only pay for my tuition and dorm room IF I attended the college where he taught at."

You gently stroke her skin as you kept your eyes glued to her angry, and hurt eyes.

"I didn't want anything to do with him! I was fine going to the community college on the money mom saved for me. I was fine that I would have to still live at home for the first few years. I was fine that I would have to find a part time job to help pay for my books." She shook her head. "But no he wanted me to go to a proper and Ivy league school. I was his only child that he would ever have ever. So he had to make sure that I was well educated. I fought tooth and nail Aub. Tooth and nail. I didn't want anything to do with that bastard whom had treated my mom and I like shit my entire life. But mom told me that I had to at least give it one year.

I told her that if I wasn't going to attended community college then I would head to LA and start my music career. She firmly told me no. To wait for at least one year. If at the end of the year I wasn't going to fit in at Barden then she would give her full blessing for LA."

You traced her jaw line.

Her eyes grew soft. "I think mom had a sense that I would met you. My one. My soul. The person whom truly makes me whole." She rested her forehead against your own. "I'm glad I listened to my mom."

"Me too." Your heart swooned at her words.

**Poolside**

Stacie climbed out of the pool and wandered over to her chair next to Chloe. "Interesting read?" She began to dry her hair with the towel.

Chloe's brows furrowed. She sighed as she shut the book not bothering with a book mark. She quite honesty had no idea what the book was about. Perhaps one her mind settled once more ... then she'll try to read it once more. She caught the title on the spine. 'Rakkety Tam'. She softly smiled at one of her favorite series. By one of her favorite authors; Brian Jacques. Her brows furrowed once more. A total shame that she allowed her vast confusion on her life right now to take away her joy of one of her favorite reads. She should have known when she was packing for this reunion not to bring anything in the 'Redwall' series.

"Chloe?" Stacie's slight concerned voice floated into her thoughts.

Chloe shook her head. Lifting her head with a bright smile. A false smile. But a smile that was expected to be on her lips ninety percent of her life. "You were saying?"

Stacie opened her mouth to speak but stopped. This wasn't the place to say what she wanted to say. One she knew Chloe didn't want all the girls to know that she's going through something deeply troubling. Two she knew that there were more people other than the girls enjoying the poolside also. This shouldn't be discussed where any stranger could hear. "How about you get your swim on." She saw the sweat running down the thin red headed body. She could tell that although Chloe had been drinking water ... her body needed more moisture than that in the hot Atlanta sun.

Chloe saw the concern in the younger girl's eyes. "I'm actually not in the mood to swim. But I'll head in and take a shower." She gathered her things. She placed a hand on Stacie's thin shoulder. "Tell the girls that we'll meet up for dinner."

Stacie nodded. She silently watched with concern as her red headed older friend made her way back into the hotel.

**Beca and Aubrey's Room**

"Room service should be here pretty soon." She wrapped her arms around your body and gently pulled you back against her. You hummed. You felt her lips on your neck as you closed your eyes.

"We need to see the girls tomorrow." You gently pulled away from her. "We can't ignore them."

Her head tilted to the right. "They understand." She sighed. "I think it's about time to tell them that we are honesty in a relationship." She laughed gently. "They all ready know."

You smirked. "Yes they know." You never missed the knowing glances over the years from each of the girls. Even from the very beginning before you two honesty admitted to yourself the feelings you felt for one another. The girls knew. "Eight years is long enough to keep them vocally in the dark. After all our parents know." You sighed. "Eight years." You chewed your lips. "I honesty didn't mean to keep them in the vocally in the dark for that long." Your eyes met hers. "Honest." You whisper.

"I wasn't ready to share with them either Bree." Beca softly replied. She sighed deeply. "It was easier not telling them. Chloe was different. She means family to both of us. Our parents had to be told because we weren't going to hide from them." She sighed. "But the rest of the girls I didn't feel that they needed to know." Shaking her head. "They would have been all over us all the time ... me especially because we were all in the same year together. At least you didn't have to bare it on a daily bases."

You nodded.

"Then after we graduated and moved on with our lives ... it was still easier not telling them quite yet." She sighed. "I don't regret waiting Bree. But I feel that now is the time to vocally tell them." She looked into your eyes. "I feel that they are finally going calmly tell us that they are happy for us. Then let us be us without crowding us."

You felt your body relax at the last of her words came out in the air. "I agree." You softly say.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." You slip off the bed and made your way to the door. Opening it you found the waiter with the service cart. You move aside as he brought it in. You saw Chloe at her door. She tired to hide her face as she slid her key card in the door. "Chloe come join us." You spoke out gently.

Chloe's hand paused on the door. She slowly twisted her head to look at you. "I'm actually pretty tired Aubrey."

You stepped into the hallway and walked towards your best friend. Placing your hand on her hand that held the key card still in the door. "You can relax with us." You looked deeply into her eyes.

Chloe's eyes lowered.

"Please." You softly begged.

Chloe silently nodded.

Your hand left hers so she could remove the key card from the door. Placing her hand in yours you led her back to your and Beca's room. You were happy to see the waiter had left. Beca had the table set for three. Allowing the door to shut behind you as you led Chloe to the table. Gently making sure her chair was moved away so she could sit down. You finally let her hand go as you made your way to the chair to the right of Chloe; as Beca sat in the left side.

Beca frowned as she fully took in Chloe for the first time. You held your breathe as you watched the wave of emotions play out on her face. You felt her sadness on not paying attention to Chloe the previous day. You felt her guilt.

Your own guilt over whelmed you. You felt horrible that because of your needing Beca so bad that you allowed it to over cloud Chloe's own need. That you pushed Chloe away not just from yourself but also from Beca. All because you couldn't minimize your sheer need of your soulmate for one little reunion.

"Just stop." Chloe's hard voice spoke.

You blinked as you stared into your best friend's eyes.

"Aubrey just stop." She spoke in a calm but hard voice.

Your eyes lowered.

You felt her arms wrap around you. You lean your head into her neck. You try to breathe calmly as your guilt over came you. Tears silently rolled down your cheeks. You felt her warm breath against your skin. You felt her lips against your skin as she whispered how much she loves you. You get your emotions under control and your eyes open to meet the concerned and loving eyes of Chloe sitting across from you. You nuzzle into Beca a little tighter. "I'm sorry." You husk out.

Chloe sighed softly. "I'm still not ready to tell you what is going on with me." Her brow furrowed. "I'm still trying to process it all." Leaning forward and placing her hands over yours and Beca's arms. "But I'm getting there. I promise you I'm getting there."

**Beca's Freshmen Year**

Chloe let out a deep sigh as she plopped down in the seat next to you.

You stiffen.

"She's not here yet." She spoke in a low voice.

You fully knew  _she_ wasn't here yet. You had been keeping a sharp eye out for all since the moment you stepped into the auditorium. You arrived first. You wanted to be in the auditorium the moment she stepped inside it. You wanted her to feel safe in a very uncomfortable situation. Your breath held as you heard the door open ... only to watch a group of mixed students make their way in. Your eyes kept glued to the door every time it opened. Only for her not to come. Your face was in a stern impassive mask. Which no one would dream of trying to talk with you. Your ears were tuned into any and all creaks on the stage. Perhaps she would enter through on of the doors behind the stage.

You don't know when Chloe came and sat next to you. All your focus was on keeping your senses on alert for her to enter. To keep her safe. To make sure she knew she was safe.

It was finally time to start. You didn't pay any attention to any one trying out for the other teams. They didn't matter. None of this mattered. Only  _she_ mattered. But you did manage to pay attention to the girls whom were trying for a spot on the Bellas. Some of them were horrible. The only ones whom truly toke you out of your worry for her was Stacie and Fat Amy. You knew they were fellow Bellas.

The auditorium was finally thinning out. As the other groups left once they heard all their tryouts. Your eyes strained with you trying to fight the tears of deep worry from your eyes. Suddenly your soul lightened as you heard soft footsteps walking towards you from behind the stage.

She was here. Finally.

You breathed easier at the sight of her.

She looked at you with a small smile but than her eyes drifted to the right. Her body stiffened.

Chloe's body stiffened next to you.

It took all your will power not to turn and kill your best friend. You eyes never leaving her. You found a very frighten girl in front of you. "If you want to come back you can." Found its way out of your mouth.

Her eyes met yours and you found her body slowly relaxing. Her eyes lowered to the desk. She raised her eyes and lifted her right eye brow.

You tightly nodded.

She walked to the edge of the stage and slowly knelt down. She reached over and dumped the pens that were in your yellow solo cup onto the table. Her eyes never leaving yours as she scooted backwards a few inches. Placing the cup face down onto the stage.

Holding your breath as you simply waited for her to start.

She licked her lips and paused as she looked down at the cup. You prayed that she would find the courage to honesty try out. You have all ready decided that she was in the Bellas. You just wanted everyone to know that she truly deserved it. For that to happen she needed to sing. But you understood how nervous she is after Chloe's horrible stunt the other day. You just prayed that she would find the courage to sing. One note was all that was needed.

She lifted her eyes and met yours. She gently tapped the cup; and she opened her mouth. Your heart melted at the sheer rawness of her voice. Your spirit rose with the simpleness of her voice. The song ended and she just folded her arms in her lap and just stared into your eyes.

You were going to tell her right then and there that she was in. But her eyes swifted and she stiffened. She stood to her feet and walked away. Away from you. You frown as you felt Chloe's stiffness. You heard the door shut behind the stage and turned your eyes to meet Chloe's concerned and worried eyes. "You just couldn't wait to move could you." You grounded out low.

"I-I'm sorry." She gulped.

Your hands gripped your arms which you had at some point crossed across your chest. "Tell the girls that we will let them know in a day or so of our decision." You stood up and left. You knew that Chloe would bring your stuff back to the apartment.

You just couldn't remain there any longer.

You sighed deeply as you made your way out side. You stopped dead in your tracks. She was leaning against the railing.

Her face turned. "You don't have to be angry at her." She shook her head. "I'm not mad at her."

You frowned. "Why are you lying?"

Her body stiffened. "I don't need or want you fighting my battles for me."

"I'm not fighting for you." You felt your anger rise higher. Anger at the situation. Anger at her for allowing this to pass. Anger at her for not fighting Chloe on what she had done to her. Anger that she is just accepting it. "I would be fighting mad if  _anyone_  had that happen to them!" You felt bile dance around your stomach.

She tilts her head. She nods. "Okay." She calmly stated. She pushed off the railing. Walking up to you. "But you shouldn't hate her for her unthinkable act. It was a honest mistake. She didn't mean any unwell over it. She was extremely thoughtless. She was human."

Fire entered your eyes. "That doesn't excuses her behavior." You barked out.

She sighed. "Aubrey right?"

You tightly nodded.

"Don't destroy a friendship such as your guys over something as innocent as this." Shaking her head. "Forgive her." She turned and walked down the steps.

Your soul went with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Beca is very much unaware of her emotions and the emotions of others around her. But she is very intoned to Aubrey's emotions. (Without a clue that she is). In the beginning Aubrey's soul speaks for her ... but of course she's too stubborn to acknowledge that it's love that she's feeling for Beca and not perhaps mere friendship).

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be told in Aubrey's point of view. But you will get Beca, and Chloe's point of view throughout the story ... even through their point of view will be third person. While Aubrey's will be told in second person.
> 
> This story is a solid T. But there will be M rated chapters. I will mark them as I come to them.
> 
> This story will be told in present and past times. Memories of Mitchsens love story will be told throughout the story.


End file.
